grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
Glitches are instances when the game works as it is not supposed to. Sometimes glitches can be good, and sometimes glitches can be bad, and sometimes they have almost no effect. Invisibility This glitch makes the Player invisible to Granny, and Granny will not attack the player. Beware that it will not stop noise from happening, it will not stop bear traps from activating, and falling from the attic still kills you, although you stay invisible. To do this glitch, go to the attic, crouch, go to the vent door and push it in the vent. If the door disappears, that means you have become invisible. However, this does not always work. Also, this causes a lot of lag and other negative side effects, making this glitch not recommended. * This glitch was patched in 1.5 Freeze Granny This glitch freezes Granny in place unless the Player dies from falling from the Attic or gets bitten by the Spider. First, when you spawn, grab the vase. Then, stand in front of the Bed and drop it. Hide under the bed. Wait for Granny to come. When Granny turns away, hit the bed icon twice. If you do it quickly enough, Granny will turn around but not attack you. When she turns away, do it again. Granny is now frozen in place. She will not even go to the player they are holding the Teddy. Sometimes, if the player leaves the bed after the glitch is supposed to be completed, the player will get knocked out without the animation playing. Alternatively, the player can crouch behind the bed and spam tap the bed button when Granny comes, but there isn't a sure 100% chance that this will work. This glitch is still possible in Version 1.6 as long as the player crouches in the corner and spams the bed button. Bed Teleportation This glitch allows the player to literally be able to teleport under their starting bed whenever they like. First, the player must stand in front of their bed and begin walking forward. Then, they must repeatedly enter and leave their bed while continuing to move forward. Eventually, when the player leaves their bed, they will be all the way on the other side of the room yet they will still be able to go under the bed as they please. However, if the player teleports under their bed while in pursuit by Granny, Granny will begin running towards the bed the player is in and will catch the player if they do not teleport back out of the bed. * This glitch was patched in 1.5 Item Disappearing Glitch Sometimes when dropping items, they will glitch through the wall or through another surface. This is most noticeable in the secret tunnel in the basement and the playhouse, and most easy to do with dropping a hammer (probably because of its large size). Also when you drop objects near the edge of the inside of the playhouse, Granny's arm or bat might stick through the wall. Often, the glitching items will spawn next to the Well in the Backyard but sometimes they will just disappear meaning the Player will have to restart. This can also happen if the player falls down the Attic hole upon holding an item. Hidden Closet Glitch If Granny is standing right beside the doorway of the Hidden Closet and the player stands up while in close proximity to the doorway, it is almost guaranteed that Granny will knock them out. It is unknown whether if this is a glitch or if it is intentional. Hidden Room Glitch This glitch is very similar to the Hidden Closet glitch, except that Granny can and will see you inside the Hidden Room when lured close to the Hidden Room doorway. Like that Hidden Closet Glitch, the player is guaranteed a knockout unless he/she goes inside the Hidden Tunnel fast enough. This makes the Hidden Room a bad spot for hiding, especially if you're trying to lure Granny to the Basement. Shoot Granny Glitch If the player shoots Granny right when Granny is about to hit the player, he/she will still be knocked out. However, on the start of the next day Granny will be unconscious and the Player will have to wait a certain amount of time until Granny becomes active again. This can be especially annoying if the Player does the glitch on Day 1 (On Day 2, the Player will have to wait a certain amount of time before luring Granny to unlock the door.) Otherwise, it can be used as an advantage to give the Player a "headstart". Screwdriver Glitch When they spawn, the Player must retrieve the Grey Vase from the Starting Bedroom and go to the Bathroom. They must go to the left corner of the wall at the other side of the Screwdriver shelf, in-between the sinks and toilet and stand right at it and drop the vase. When at the right spot, the Vase will go through the wall rather than falling to the floor and it'll cause the Screwdriver to fall off the shelf making it obtainable without a Tranquilizer Dart or Shotgun. If Granny is present she will investigate the Study. Speedy Crawling Glitch To do this glitch, the player must assemble the Shotgun then grab the Gasoline Can. The Player must drop the Gasoline Can, stand next to it, crouch, and shoot it with the Shotgun. The player will die and will go to the next day. When the player gets up from the starting bed, they will automatically crouch and will move at the speed of the Player crouching and standing at the same time. Once you stand up after activating the glitch, the Player's speed resets to normal. Cabinet Floor Item Clip Glitch To perform this glitch, the Player simply has to grab an item (currently, the only item tested to work is the Vase) and enter the closet in the Starting Bedroom. Then, they must crouch, face downwards and drop the vase. If done correctly, they should hear a few clinking sounds in the ground, then the vase will fall to the floor below, drawing Granny to that location. This is especially effective when you wake up after getting knocked out or when you begin a game, as it will give you time to explore the upstairs, garage, basement or attic. As of 1.5, this glitch is still working. * The vase will usually appear either on the ground or on the wooden shelf in the dining room, however, it will occasionally fall through the entirety of the house, causing it to respawn beside the well. Shotgun Reload Failure Glitch Currently, if you were to load the shotgun, then drop it, after picking it back up there is a chance that no “shoot” button will appear. The gun looks as if it is loaded, and when you attempt to load it again a message appears telling you that the gun is indeed, loaded. There is no known fix to this glitch. Secret Tunnel bug Quite often, if you lure Granny to a side of the Secret Tunnel and attempt to exit out the other side, she will see you through the tunnel and run back to your location. Although this glitch mostly happens when you lure Granny to the Basement side, it can also happen when you lure her to the Secret Area side. A way to prevent this is to not exit the tunnel until Granny starts looking (which is when she stands still investigating), as a lot of Players tend to exit the tunnel while Granny is still walking down the stairs. However, this won't always work and sometimes you might need to do several tries until you succeed, in which Granny doesn't run back up the stairs once you exit the tunnel. Most of the time she will stop running and get confused and look around by the time she leaves the Basement, but it is always advised to drop an item again in the Basement to make sure she hasn't gone to the Secret Area side or vice versa. Bloody Mannequin Glitch This is a bug that can affect the game in both ways. If you manage to get the Planks out and make at least 1 of them knock the Bloody Mannequin down, it will always get knocked down when Granny sets it up, thus making Granny stay in place. Standing On Top of Granny's Head Glitch This glitch is performed by dropping an item onto the Bathroom Floor from within the Attic Tunnel and then falling down onto Granny's head as she is entering the room to inspect the noise. Granny will freeze in position with you "standing" on her head and keep looking around and even drop Bear Traps. Sometimes you land right next to her and will be really close but she won't knock you out as long as you remain on the spot. In some instances you may even climb up to her head by clicking the Crouch / Stand button. If you manage to stand on her head long enough, with the camera "shaking" you may even end up in such a view that allows you to see what Granny looks like from the inside. This glitch is shown in several YouTube videos and is still possible in Version 1.5. Beyond the Garage Door Glitch To do this glitch, the player must lure Granny to the Garage and be prepared to shoot her with a Tranquilizer Dart or a Shotgun Ammo. Once Granny is knocked out, the Player must move her body until she gets beside the wall of the Garage Door. (The Garage Door has to be opened). Once done this, the Player must push Granny to the wall and suddenly they will get in the underground tunnel. However, if the Player goes forward the underground tunnel, they will find a deadend which is a black wall. If they get closer, they will be automically teleported to the Basement. Bedroom 2 spawning glitch This is a strange and non-beneficial glitch. When Granny is knocked out, the Player should hide under the Bed in Bedroom 2 and wait for her. If she respawns in that very room, she will run to the Bed as if she had seen them go under it and stand there for a few seconds. Luckily, she will never jumpscare them but this is still a very strange happening as the Player was hidden before she came back. For this to occur, she must respawn in this room and not in her other three locations so this glitch isn't very common. Category:Guides Category:Community